Bajo el reflector
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Naruto, aunque lo fuera, nunca se creyó el centro del reflector, y ahora lo confirmaba viendo a los actores principales de la obra: sus mejores amigos.


_**Este es un pequeño one-shot, dedicado a un amigo muy especial, al que considero mi hermano, Kai, que aunque no este en el escenario, es parte importante de la obra, pues todos los papeles son importantes, desde los principales, hasta la gente de efectos y sobre todo: los espectadores.**_

* * *

_**Summary: Naruto, aunque lo fuera, nunca se creyó el centro del reflector, y ahora lo confirmaba viendo a los actores principales de la obra: sus mejores amigos.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo los use para el desarrollo esta historia/reflexion.**_

* * *

**Bajo el Reflector**

Cuando era un simple niño, siempre quiso llamar la atención de todos, algunos diciendo que por rebeldía, otros porque le gustaba simplemente, pero lo que Naruto necesitaba era atención, esa atención fraternal con la que desgraciadamente se le negó al nacer en medio de una guerra contra el demonio que ahora llevaba dentro de él. No es que le molestara ahora en lo absoluto, simplemente que mantenérselo en secreto toda su infancia dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca.

Durante sus años en la academia las bromas se hacían cada vez mas habilidosas, mostrando lo ágil y fuerte que podía llegar a ser, o que simplemente ya era, solo que por distraído, no se había dado cuenta. Tuvo amigos lo admitía, conoció a la que se convirtió en su primer amor, esa chica que le había robado el corazón, la que había jurado proteger y por la que se hizo fuerte, esa chica que se convirtió no solo en su compañera, sino en su amiga, su confidente, _su hermana._

Si, cada vez que recordaba su vida, se veía a sí mismo a los 12 años, cuando se entero que era el kyubi, cuando fue asignado a un equipo, los cuales no solo fueron sus compañeros, sino sus amigos y _familia_, unas personas en las que deposito su confianza entera a protegerlos y siempre estaría ahí para lo que necesitaran.

Fue ahí cuando por fin estuvo conviviendo con la chica de sus sueños, con la que juro algún día hacerla su novia. Se había propuesto el enamorarla, que lo amara, crecer juntos, incluso el formar una familia, toda una vida planeada con esa pequeña pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

Lamentablemente, la pequeña cerezo no tenia ojos sino solo para el otro miembro del equipo, el azabache sobreviviente de un clan casi extinto, el mejor de su generación y el más solicitado por todas las chicas de la aldea, ya sean mayores o menores, por algunos años, pero sin duda el chico que mas odiaba, el que se convirtió no solo su rival, sino su mejor amigo y _hermano._

Si, su vida a los 12 años fue la mejor, pues no solo consiguió amigos, sino que se formo un lazo como si de una familia se tratase, no solo entre ellos 3, sino también con su sensei, el cual era como un _padre_ para ellos, y demás ninjas que empezaron a formar parte de su pequeña _familia_, gente que se volvió indispensable sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pero como no todo es color de rosa, sufrió pérdidas, de esa gente que consideraba _familia_, primero al que considero su _abuelo_, el tercer Hokage, para sumarle después a su compañero, rival y _hermano_ azabache, hasta ese momento admitió cuanto lo respetaba y valoraba, pues a pesar de ver como a la chica por la que perdía el sueño le rogaba a lagrima suelta que lo trajera de vuelta, el siempre cuido mantener esa promesa de traer al joven ojinegro de vuelta a su vida, pues se lo había prometido a alguien especial, a alguien que quería mucho, a alguien que no solo era su amiga, sino su _hermana_.

Siempre lo supo, con ella no sería más que una simple amistad, un lazo que con el tiempo se haría tan fuerte como el dos hermanos gemelos, que ellos, a pesar de no tener la misma sangre, se querían como tales, pues cada uno fue el paño de lagrimas del otro, el confidente, el que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarse y cuidarse.

Es por eso que esa promesa siempre estuvo grabada en su cabeza. Por años una parte de él, la que tenía el trajecito rojo, con cuernos, un tridente y la cola con puntiaguda, le decía que no fuera en su búsqueda, que era su oportunidad de estar cerca de esa pelirrosa, de enamorarla y que fuera simplemente suya, de estar _bajo los reflectores _de los ojos jades para que solo lo vieran a él, pero como siempre, la parte de traje blanco, unas bonitas alas, su arpa y su aureola, le decían que tenía que cumplir con su palabra, pues un ninja jamás retrocedía ante lo prometido, porque _los que no cumplen las reglas con escoria, pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que la escoria_.

Sabías palabras dichas por su sensei, que con el tiempo, se daría cuenta que fue su propio _padre_ el qué le dijo esas palabras al peli plata Hatake.

Su adolescencia la paso por fuera, entrenando con el mismo sensei de su padre, su _padrino_, el ermitaño pervertido, como él solía llamarle, alguien que fue ocupando un lugar en su corazón desde un principio sin siquiera saberlo, en quien volvió a depositar su completa confianza, y ahora, que no estaba a su lado, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Con los años, después de volver a su aldea y reencontrarse con todos sus amigos, empezó a ver como cada uno había hecho su propia historia, claro, ellos mismos entrando en la de los demás, alegrándose que por esos dos años en los que se había ido, todos tuvieran su lugar _bajo el reflector._

Con el inicio de la guerra, supo que era su momento, todo dependía de él ahora, el mundo ninja entero contaba con su poder para vencer al enemigo y salir delante de esa muy difícil situación, algo muy cierto, pero también sabía que no era acto de un solo hombre, necesitaba a todos, necesitaba a sus amigos a su lado, a todos completamente pues, ese momento no era de él, no, era de todos, a todos les tocaba entrar en la historia del rubio, todos estarían _bajo su reflector._

El telón se había cerrado finalizando el último acto, pero la obra no acababa ahí todavía, pues como todo buen guion, siempre había una _secuela._

Ahora, observaba las calles ya reconstruidas y más modernizadas de Konoha. A comparación de cómo quedaron en las batallas cuando tuvo 16 años, ahora en la aldea se respiraba la paz, todo era tranquilidad, no había problemas con ninguna otra aldea ninja, pues la alianza shinobi era mucho más fuerte ahora, y eso lo veía desde su oficina como Hokage de la aldea que lo vio crecer, que en un momento lo odio, que prometió proteger con su vida, por la cual lucho fuertemente, ahora gobernaba como alguna vez lo hizo su padre.

Todos esos recuerdos aparecían en su mente, cuando veía pasar a sus ex compañeros cerca de su oficina. Cuando veía a su amiga, su _hermana_, a la cual amaba, ahora de manera fraternal, a la que prometió cuidar y nunca irse de su lado, estar ahí siempre que necesitara, caminar lado a lado con su amigo, rival y _hermano_, con el que forjo un gran lazo, al que una vez detesto y envidio, al que tomo como ejemplo a seguir, el que tuvo que ir a buscar por 3 años para que volviera a la aldea, por quien lucho ferozmente para que recapacitara en su venganza, ese quien, tenía que admitirlo siempre estuvo _bajo los reflectores_ de la pelirrosa.

Sus hermanos, a los que prometió estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas, un junto al otro, ya sea abrazados o de la mano, pero que demostraban el amor que siempre sintieron entre ellos pero que nunca habían admitido abiertamente.

Las dos personas más importantes para él, a las que jamás defraudaría, los que tenían toda su confianza depositada, esas dos personas que ahora, gracias a su trabajo _detrás de los reflectores_ habían por fin terminado juntos como los _actores principales._

_Pues hace 4 años había habido una guerra, y hace 2 años que era Hokage, los mismos 4 años que Uchiha Sasuke estaba de vuelta en la aldea, y los 2 años que Sakura Haruno se había vuelto su mujer._

Sus dos años de Hokage más duros, pues termino convirtiéndose no solo en un _extra_, sino en un _espectador _de la vida y obra de sus amigos, pues sabía que ambos habían sufrido demasiado, no solos por sí mismos, sino por el otro, el tener que pasar varias pruebas de la vida solo para demostrar que verdaderamente habían nacido para estar juntos.

Algo que le dolía muy en el fondo de su corazón.

-Sabes que no me gusta verte tan triste y nostálgico –dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas, mientras dos delicadas manos blancas pasaban por debajo de sus brazos y posándose en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa y túnica de Hokage.

-Solo contemplaba nuestro futuro –contesto el rubio Rokudaime, sintiendo como las pequeñas manos apretaban aun mas su camisa y una cabeza se hundía en su espalda.- Hinata –llamo al momento que se dio la vuelta y abrazaba a la joven pelinegra rodeándole la cintura, para terminar en un dulce beso.

_La secuela de sus hermanos todavía seguía, pero el ya estaba preparando los actores para su nueva obra, donde él estaría bajo el reflector._

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Les agradeceria que me dieran una opinion sobre lo escrito, en especial de que les hizo pensar todo esto._**

**_Les aclaro tambien de una vez, esta pequeña historia, o mejor dicho reflexion, fue sacada despues de una pequeña discusión con el que considero mi hermano, el que en otra de mis historias es Kai, quien, como dice arriba, se siente como un espectador y el que maneja el reflector de mi obra, con el que el considera su hermano y que es el amor de mi vida. Pero yo se que Kai solo esta en la busqueda de los personajes para su obra, que aunque no le guste la idea, pronto estara en medio del escenario y sere yo la que este manejando el reflector para iluminarlo, porque cada quien tiene su momento, solo hay que ser pascientes._**

**_Sin mas me despido._**

**_No olviden comentar por favor._**

**_Nos vemos._**

**_Hideko Hyuga_**


End file.
